donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard
Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard (also known as the Kong's Banana Hoard) is a cave located near/under Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's home where they specifically store all of their fresh Bananas. K. Rool has continuously tried to steal the Bananas to starve the Kongs (it's also later revealed that DK and Diddy's Banana Hoard has Magical properties in Donkey Kong Country Returns). In Donkey Kong Country Returns, the evil Tikis attempt to steal Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Bananas as well utilize the stolen potassium to create more Tikis. History The Bananas have been shown to be used and obsessed over by the Kongs, being represented by Donkey Kong Junior's use of them against Mario in Donkey Kong Jr. and Junior's preferred item being a Banana in Super Mario Kart. With Junior being the first shown to establish the Kong's love for the fruit, it's likely he also had the concept of collecting them into a constantly growing hoard, a tradition/legacy continued by his son prior to Donkey Kong Country as a tribute to him. ''Donkey Kong Country K. Rool stole the Bananas to starve the Kongs to death in ''Donkey Kong Country. Donkey and Diddy Kong battled through all of the bosses and Kremlings that raided Donkey Kong Island in order to retrieve their precious hoard. They appear to win a giant Banana for every boss they defeat, and the boss arenas themselves appear to be comprised of some of DK and Diddy's stolen Bananas (as if K. Rool ordered all of the bosses to steal DK and Diddy's Bananas with him), though the game will not show the hoard gaining any size at all until K. Rool is taken down. If the Kongs did not defeat K. Rool and they try to visit their hoard here, they will see their empty hoard, and do their "bonus lose" animation. However, when they finish the game, they will see their hoard full and do their "bonus win" animation. ''Donkey Kong Land The Banana Hoard does not make a physical re-appearance in the handheld sequel to ''Donkey Kong Country, though it was stolen again by K. Rool after DK and Cranky made a bet before the events of the game, where DK and Diddy reclaim them on an 8-bit system. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest The Banana Hoard does not make a visual re-appearance in the sequel to ''Donkey Kong Country, though it does have an importance in the story. In this game, K. Rool kidnaps DK and demands the hoard as ransom. Diddy refuses, explaining how hard he and DK worked to recover it in the last two games and how crazy DK would be if he lost his hoard again. Diddy and Dixie set out on a quest to rescue DK in order to protect their Bananas. ''Donkey Kong 64 Only normal, edible Bananas are stored in this cave. The Golden Bananas from ''Donkey Kong 64 were stored yet again in DK and Diddy's Banana Hoard. There were 200 Golden Bananas stored in the Banana Hoard and K. Rool stole them at the beginning of the game along with Diddy, Lanky, Tiny and Chunky. There are twenty-five in each level, but the player will only get five per Kong (in Jungle Japes go back when have unlocked all the other three Kongs and return to Angry Azetic when you have Chunky) The credits show how much Bananas DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, and Chunky collected. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Banana Hoard once again appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl story mode, the Subspace Emissary. Bowser sent out a Hammer Bro. and a Goomba to steal DK and Diddy's Bananas. Donkey Kong started to chase them, though when he finally got out of the jungle, he still couldn't catch them as they drove too fast and was too far from him. The Goomba jumped to two Bill Blasters which fired three Bullet Bills toward DK. Diddy Kong then jumped out of the jungle and used his Peanut Popguns to destroy and stop them, after which the Kongs chased after their Banana fortune. While they are successful in retrieving their Hoard, Bowser appears and Trophisizes Donkey Kong, who punches Diddy Kong away to save him. It is unknown what happened to the Banana hoard it is possible Bowser left them where they were since he was only using the Bananas as bait for DK and Diddy to turn them into Trophies. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze The Tikis steal all of the Bananas once again in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong must chase after the Tikis to get their Bananas back. Like in Donkey Kong Country, when the Kongs enter the Banana Hoard, they will find it empty unless if they complete the game. In the factory levels, the Bananas are shown being used to create more Tikis. It is revealed during the factory levels and the final boss fight with Tiki Tong that DK and Diddy's Banana Hoard are Magical and consuming even a small amount can grant that person a massive power boost in raw strength and Magical capability (as evidenced by the dangerous Tiki Tong's expanding size and hands as well as giving life to ordinary wood, hence the birth of new Tikis), providing another reason for why DK and Diddy's enemies are always trying to take them. Later in the game and the sequel Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze other Bananas Magical in nature are shown to have sentience like having eyes and wings, they are capable of flight and producing many new Bananas. Collecting 100 bananas are worth an Extra Life Balloon, drinking Banana Juice grants invincibility for 5 hits, Funky Kong's idle animation shows him tapping into their raw potential by waxing his skimboard with a banana peel, letting it absorb the fruit's Magical juices and explaining his skimboard's ability to hover, glide, and fly. There are hints to a possible Banana God (aside from the Banana Queen a guardian deity that rules over the Banana Birds in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! above the clouds), Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze showcase statues, temples, and illustrations depicting bananas with faces on them and Kong-like apes worshiping bananas. The shiny Banana (found in the Golden Temple) that Donkey and Diddy eat transports them to a world above the clouds. Gallery Sceneries Banana Hoard 3.png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Screenshots File:AltBananaHoardSNESFullDKC1.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Donkey Kong Country File:BananaHoardColorCountry.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country. Banana hoard.jpg|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. DKCRBananaHoard.png|In Donkey Kong Country Returns. Brawl DKStory.jpg|The Banana Hoard being stolen in Brawl. Bananahoard.jpg|The massive banana hoard in Donkey Kong 64. Capture.png|The Banana Hoard in Donkey Kong Country Returns. Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong 64